wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon II/11
Rozdział jedenasty Po przyjęciu u namiestnika Sargon zatrzymał się jeszcze w Pi-Bast czekając na listy faraona z Memfisu, a jednocześnie między oficerami i szlachtą zaczęły na nowo krążyć dziwaczne pogłoski. Fenicjanie opowiadali, pod największym, rozumie się, sekretem, że kapłani, nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu, nie tylko darowali Asyrii zaległe daniny, nie tylko uwolnili ją raz na zawsze od ich płacenia, ale nadto, ażeby ułatwić Asyryjczykom jakąś wojnę północną, zawarli z nimi traktat pokojowy na długie lata. - Faraon - mówili Fenicjanie - aż mocniej zachorował dowiedziawszy się o ustępstwach robionych barbarzyńcom. Książę Ramzes martwi się i chodzi smutny, lecz obaj muszą ulegać kapłanom, nie będąc pewni uczuć szlachty i wojska. To najwięcej oburzało egipską arystokrację. - Jak to - szeptali między sobą zadłużeni magnaci - więc dynastia już nam nie ufa?... Więc kapłani uwzięli się, ażeby zhańbić i zrujnować Egipt?... Bo przecie jasne jest, że jeżeli Asyria ma wojnę gdzieś na dalekiej północy, to właśnie teraz trzeba ją napaść i zdobytymi łupami podźwignąć zubożały skarb królewski i arystokrację... Ten i ów z młodych panów ośmielał się zapytywać następcy: co myśli o asyryjskich barbarzyńcach? Książę milczał, ale błysk jego oczu i zacięte usta dostatecznie wyrażały uczucia. - Oczywiście - szeptali panowie w dalszym ciągu - że dynastia jest opętana przez kapłanów, nie ufa szlachcie, Egiptowi zaś grożą wielkie nieszczęścia... Ciche gniewy prędko zamieniły się w ciche narady mające nawet pozór spisku. Ale choć bardzo wiele osób brało w tym udział, pewny siebie czy zaślepiony stan kapłański nic o nich nie wiedział, a Sargon, choć przeczuwał nienawiść, nie przywiązywał do niej wagi. Poznał on, że książę Ramzes jest mu niechętny, ale przypisywał to wypadkowi w cyrku, a więcej - zazdrości o Kamę. Ufny jednak w swoją poselską nietykalność, pił, ucztował i prawie co wieczór wymykał się do fenickiej kapłanki, która coraz łaskawiej przyjmowała jego zaloty i dary. Taki był nastrój kół najwyższych, gdy pewnej nocy wpadł do mieszkania Ramzesa święty Mentezufs i oświadczył, że natychmiast musi zobaczyć się z księciem. Dworzanie odpowiedzieli, że u księcia znajduje się jedna z jego kobiet, że więc nie śmią niepokoić swego pana. Lecz gdy Mentezufis coraz natarczywiej nalegał, wywołali następcę. Książę po chwili ukazał się, nawet nierozgniewany. - Cóż to - zapytał kapłana - czy mamy wojnę, że wasza cześć trudzisz się do mnie o tak późnej porze? Mentezufs pilnie przypatrzył się Ramzesowi i głęboko odetchnął. - Książę nie wychodziłeś cały wieczór? - zapytał. - Ani na krok. - Więc mogę dać na to kapłańskie przyrzeczenie? Następca zdziwił się. - Zdaje mi się - odparł dumnie - że twoje słowo już nie jest potrzebne, gdy ja dałem moje. Cóż to znaczy?... Wyszli do osobnego pokoju. - Czy wiesz, panie - mówił wzburzony kapłan - co zdarzyło się może przed godziną? Jego dostojność Sargona jacyś młodzieńcy napadli i obili kijami... - Jacy?... gdzie?... - Pod willą fenickiej kapłanki, nazwiskiem Kamy - ciągnął Mentezufis pilnie śledząc fizjognomię następcy. - Odważne chłopaki! - odparł książę wzruszając ramionami. Napadać takiego siłacza!... Przypuszczam, że musiała tam pęknąć niejedna kość. - Ale napadać posła... Uważ, dostojny panie, posła, którego osłania majestat Asyrii i Egiptu... - mówił kapłan. - Ho! ho!... roześmiał się książę. - Więc król Assar wysyła swoich posłów nawet do fenickich tancerek?... Mentezufis stropił się. Nagle uderzył się w czoło i zawołał również ze śmiechem: - Patrz, książę, jaki ze mnie prostak, nieoswojony z politycznymi ceremoniami. Wszakże ja zapomniałem, że Sargon włóczący się po nocach około domu podejrzanej kobiety nie jest posłem, ale zwyczajnym człowiekiem! Lecz po chwili dodał: - W każdym razie niedobrze się stało... Sargon może nabrać do nas niechęci... - Kapłanie!... Kapłanie!... - zawołał książę kiwając głową. - Ty zapominasz daleko ważniejszej rzeczy, iż Egipt nie potrzebuje ani lękać się; ani nawet dbać o dobre lub złe usposobienie dla niego nie tylko Sargona, ale nawet króla Assara... Mentezufis był tak zmięszany trafnością uwag królewskiego młodzieńca, że zamiast odpowiedzieć kłaniał się mrucząc: - Bogowie obdarzyli cię, książę, mądrością arcykapłanów... niechaj imię ich będzie błogosławione!... Już chciałem wydać rozkazy, aby poszukano i osądzono tych młodych awanturników, lecz teraz wolę zasięgnąć twojej rady, bo jesteś mędrcem nad mędrce. Powiedz zatem, panie, co mamy począć z Sargonem i tymi zuchwalcami?... - Przede wszystkim zaczekać do jutra - odparł następca. - Jako kapłan, wiesz najlepiej, że boski sen często przynosi dobre rady. - A jeżeli i do jutra nic nie obmyślę? - pytał Mentezufis. - W każdym razie ja odwiedzę Sargona i postaram się zatrzeć w jego pamięci ten drobny wypadek. Kapłan pożegnał Ramzesa z oznakami czci. Zaś wracając do siebie myślał: "Serce dam sobie wydrzeć z piersi, że do tego nie należał książę: ani sam bił, ani namawiał, a nawet nie wiedział o wypadku. Kto tak chłodno i trafnie sądzi sprawę, nie może być współwinnym. A w takim razie mogę zacząć śledztwo i jeżeli nie ułagodzimy kudłatego barbarzyńcy, oddam zawadiaków pod sąd. Piękny traktat przyjaźni między dwoma państwami, który zaczyna się sponiewieraniem posła!..." Nazajutrz wspaniały Sargon do południa leżał na wojłokowym posłaniu, co wreszcie zdarzało mu się dosyć często, bo po każdej pijatyce. Obok niego, na niskiej sofie, siedział pobożny Istubar, z oczyma utkwionymi w sufit, szepcząc modlitwy. - Istubarze - westchnął dostojnik - czy jesteś pewny, że nikt z naszego dworu nie wie o moim nieszczęściu? - Któż może wiedzieć, jeżeli cię nikt nie widział? - Ale Egipcjanie!... - jęknął Sargon. - Z Egipcjan wie o tym Mentezufs i książę, no i ci szaleńcy, którzy zapewne długo będą pamiętali twoje pięści. - Może trochę, może!... Ale zdaje mi się, że był między nimi następca i ma nos rozbity, jeżeli nie złamany... - Następca ma cały nos i on tam nie był, zapewniam cię. - W takim razie - wzdychał Sargon - powinien książę kilku z nich wbić na pal. Przecieżem ja poseł!... ciało moje jest święte. - A ja mówię ci - radził Istubar - wyrzuć złość z serca twego i nawet nie skarż się. Bo gdy hultaje pójdą pod sąd, cały świat dowie się, że poseł najdostojniejszego króla Assara wdaje się z Fenicjanami, a co gorsza, odwiedza ich samotny wśród nocy. Co zaś odpowiesz, gdy twój śmiertelny wróg, kanclerz Lik-Bagus, zapyta cię: "Sargonie, z jakimiż to widywałeś się Fenicjanami i o czym mówiłeś z nimi pod ich świątynią wśród nocy?..." Sargon wzdychał, jeżeli można wzdychaniem nazwać odgłosy podobne do mruczenia lwa. Wtem wpadł jeden z oficerów asyryjskich. Uklęknął, uderzył czołem o podłogę i rzekł do Sargona: - Światło źrenic pana naszego!... Przed gankiem pełno magnatów i dostojników egipskich, a na ich czele sam następca tronu... Chce tu wejść, widocznie z zamiarem złożenia ci hołdu... Lecz nim Sargon zdążył wydać polecenie, we drzwiach komnaty ukazał się książę. Odepchnął olbrzymiego Asyryjczyka, który trzymał wartę, i szybko zbliżył się do wojłoków, kędy zmięszany poseł, szeroko otworzywszy oczy, nie wiedział, co robić ze sobą: uciec nago do innej izby czy schować się pod pościel? Na progu stało kilku oficerów asyryjskich zdumionych wtargnięciem następcy wbrew wszelkiej etykiecie. Ale Istubar dał im znak i znikli za kotarą. Książę był sam; zostawił świtę na dziedzińcu. - Bądź pozdrowiony - rzekł - pośle wielkiego króla i gościu faraona. Przyszedłem odwiedzić cię i spytać: czy nie masz jakich potrzeb? Jeżeli zaś pozwoli ci czas i ochota, chcę, ażebyś w moim towarzystwie, na koniu ze stajni mego ojca, przejechał się po mieście, otoczony naszą świtą. Jak przystało na posła potężnego Assara, który oby żył wiecznie! Sargon słuchał leżąc i nie rozumiejąc ani słowa. Gdy zaś Istubar przetłomaczył mu mowę księcia, poseł wpadł w taki zachwyt, że zaczął bić głową o wojłoki powtarzając wyrazy: "Assar i Ramzes". Kiedy uspokoił się i przeprosił księcia za nędzny stan, w jakim go znalazł gość tak znakomity i dostojny, dodał: - Nie miej za złe, o panie, że ziemny robak i podnóżek tronu, jakim ja jestem, w tak niezwykły sposób okazuje radość z twego przybycia. Ale ucieszyłem się podwójnie. Raz, że spadł na mnie nadziemski zaszczyt, po wtóre - żem myślał w moim głupim i nikczemnym sercu, iż to ty, panie, byłeś sprawcą mojej wczorajszej niedoli. Zdawało mi się, że między kijami, które spadły na moje plecy, czuję twój kij, zaprawdę tęgo bijący!... Spokojny Istubar, wyraz po wyrazie, przetłomaczył to księciu. Na co następca z iście królewską godnością odparł: - Omyliłeś się Sargonie. Gdyby nie to, żeś sam poznał swój błąd, kazałbym ci natychmiast wyliczyć pięćdziesiąt kijów, ażebyś zapamiętał że tacy jak ja nie napadają jednego człowieka gromadą ani po nocy. Zanim światły Istubar dokończył tłomaczenia tej odpowiedzi, już Sargon przypełznął do księcia i objął jego nogi wołając: - Wielki pan!... wielki król!... Chwała Egiptowi, że posiada takiego władcę. A na to znowu książę: - Więcej powiem ci, Sargonie. Jeżeli zostałeś napadnięty wczoraj, zapewniam cię, że nie uczynił tego żaden z moich dworzan. Sądzę bowiem, że taki, jakim jesteś, mocarz musiał niejednemu rozbić czaszkę. Zaś moi bliscy są zdrowi. - Prawdę rzekł i mądrze powiedział! - szepnął Sargon do Istubara. - Lecz jakkolwiek - ciągnął książę - szpetny czyn stał się nie z mojej i mego dworu winy, jednak czuję się w obowiązku osłabić twój żal do miasta, w którym cię tak niegodnie przyjęto. Dlatego osobiście nawiedziłem twoją sypialnię, dlatego otwieram ci mój dom o każdej porze, ile razy zechcesz mnie odwiedzić. Dlatego... proszę cię, ażebyś przyjął ode mnie ten mały dar... To mówiąc książę sięgnął za tunikę i wydobył łańcuch wysadzany rubinami i szafirami. Olbrzymi Sargon aż zapłakał, co wzruszyło księcia, lecz nie rozczuliło obojętności Istubara. Kapłan wiedział, że Sargon ma łzy, radość i gniew na każde zawołanie, jako poseł mądrego króla. Namiestnik posiedział jeszcze chwilę i pożegnał posła. Zaś wychodząc pomyślał, że jednak Asyryjczycy, pomimo barbarzyństwa, nie są złymi ludźmi, skoro umieją odczuć wspaniałomyślność. Sargon zaś był tak podniecony, że kazał natychmiast przynieść wina i pił, pił od południa aż do wieczora. Dobrze po zachodzie słońca kapłan Istubar wyszedł na chwilę z komnaty Sargona i - niebawem wrócił, ale ukrytymi drzwiami. Za nim ukazali się dwaj ludzie w ciemnych płaszczach. Gdy zaś odsunęli z twarzy kaptury, Sargon poznał w jednym arcykapłana Mefresa, w drugim proroka Mentezufisa. - Przynosimy ci, dostojny pełnomocniku, dobrą nowinę - rzekł Mefres. - Obym mógł wam udzielić podobnej! - zawołał Sargon. - Siadajcie, święci i dostojni mężowie. A choć mam zaczerwienione oczy, mówcie do mnie, jak gdybym był zupełnie trzeźwy... Bo ja i po pijanemu mam rozum, może nawet lepszy... Prawda, Istubarze?... - Mówcie - poparł go Chaldejczyk. - Dziś - zabrał głos Mentezufis - otrzymałem list od najdostojniejszego ministra Herhora. Pisze nam, że jego świątobliwość faraon (oby żył wiecznie!) oczekuje na wasze poselstwo w swym cudownym pałacu pod Memfisem i że jego świątobliwość (oby żył wiecznie!) jest dobrze usposobiony do zawarcia z wami traktatu. Sargon chwiał się na wojłokowych materacach, ale oczy miał prawie przytomne. - Pojadę - odparł - do jego świątobliwości faraona (oby żył wiecznie!), położę w imieniu pana mego pieczęć na traktacie, byle był spisany na cegłach, klinowym pismem... bo ja waszego nie rozumiem... Będę leżał choćby cały dzień na brzuchu przed jego świątobliwością (oby żył wiecznie!) i traktat podpiszę... Ale jak wy go tam wykonacie... Cha!... cha!... cha!... tego już nie wiem... - zakończył grubym śmiechem. - Jak śmiesz, sługo wielkiego Assara, wątpić o dobrej woli i wierze naszego władcy?... - zawołał Mentezufs. Sargon nieco wytrzeźwiał. - Ja nie mówię o jego świątobliwości - odparł - ale o następcy tronu... - Jest to pełen mądrości młodzian, który bez wahania wykona wolę ojca i najwyższej rady kapłańskiej - rzekł Mefres. - Cha!... cha!... cha!... - zaśmiał się znowu pijany barbarzyńca. - Wasz książę... o bogowie, powykręcajcie mi stawy członków, jeżeli mówię nieprawdę, że chciałbym, ażeby Asyria miała takiego następcę... Nasz asyryjski następca to mędrzec, to kapłan... On, zanim wybierze się na wojnę, zagląda naprzód w gwiazdy na niebie, później kurom pod ogony... Zaś wasz zobaczyłby: ile ma wojska? dowiedziałby się: gdzie obozuje nieprzyjaciel? i spadłby mu na kark jak orzeł na barana. Oto wódz!... Oto król!... On nie z tych, którzy słuchają rady kapłanów... On radzić się będzie własnego miecza, a wy musicie spełniać jego rozkazy... I dlatego, choć podpiszę z wami traktat, opowiem memu panu, że poza chorym królem i mądrymi kapłanami kryje się tu młody następca tronu, lew i byk w jednej osobie... który ma miody w ustach, a pioruny w sercu... - I powiesz nieprawdę - wtrącił Mentezufs. - Bo nasz książę, aczkolwiek popędliwy i trochę hulaka, jak zwyczajnie młody, umie jednak uszanować i radę mędrców, i najwyższe urzędy w kraju. Sargon pokiwał głową. - Oj, wy mędrcy!... uczeni w piśmie!... znawcy gwiazdowych obrotów!... - mówił szydząc. - Ja prostak, zwyczajny sobie jenerał, który bez pieczęci nie zawsze umiałbym wyżłobić moje nazwisko... Wy mędrcy, ja prostak, ale na brodę mego króla, nie zamieniłbym się na waszą mądrość... Bo wy jesteście ludźmi, dla których otworzył się świat cegieł i papirusów, ale zamknął się ten prawdziwy, na którym wszyscy żyjemy... Ja prostak! Ale ja mam psi węch. A jak pies z dala wyczuje niedźwiedzia, tak ja moim zaczerwienionym nosem poznam bohatera. Wy będziecie radzić księciu!... Ależ on was już dzisiaj zaczarował jak wąż gołębie. Ja przynajmniej nie oszukuję samego siebie i, choć książę jest dla mnie dobry jak ojciec rodzony, czuję przez skórę, że mnie i moich Asyryjczyków nienawidzi jak tygrys słonia... Cha!... cha!... Dajcie mu tylko armię, a za trzy miesiące stanie pod Niniwą, byle w drodze rodzili mu się żołnierze zamiast ginąć... - Choćbyś mówił prawdę - przerwał Mentezufis - choćby książę chciał iść pod Niniwę, nie pójdzie. - A któż go powstrzyma, gdy zostanie faraonem? - My. - Wy?... Wy!... Cha! Cha! Cha!... - śmiał się Sargon. - Wy wciąż myślicie że ten młodzik nawet nie przeczuwa naszego traktatu... A ja... A ja... Cha!... Cha!... Cha!... Ja pozwolę się obedrzeć ze skóry i wbić na pal, że on już wszystko wie. Czyliż Fenicjanie byliby tak spokojni, gdyby nie mieli pewności, że młody lew egipski zasłoni ich przed asyryjskim bykiem? Mentezufis i Mefres spojrzeli na siebie ukradkiem. Ich prawie przeraził geniusz barbarzyńcy, który śmiało wypowiadał to, czego oni wcali nie brali pod rachunek. I rzeczywiście: co by było, gdyby następca tronu odgadł ich zamiary, a nawet chciał je powikłać?... Lecz z chwilowego kłopotu wybawił ich milczący dotychczas Istubar. - Sargonie - rzekł - mięszasz się w nie swoje sprawy. Twoim obowiązkiem jest zawrzeć z Egiptem traktat, jakiego chce nasz pan. A co wie, czego nie wie, co zrobi, a czego nie zrobi ich następca tronu, to już nie twoja sprawa. Skoro najwyższa, wiecznie żyjąca rada kapłanów zapewnia nas, traktat będzie wykonany. Jakim zaś zrobi się to sposobem? Nie naszej głowy rzecz. Oschły ton, z jakim wypowiedział to Istubar, uspokoił rozhukaną wesołość asyryjskiego pełnomocnika. Sargon pokiwał głową i mruknął: - W takim razie szkoda chłopca!... Wielki to wojownik, wspaniałomyślny pan... Faraon II/11